


Feeling Adventurous

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kinky fantasies, M/M, Masturbation, Newt and a cane, Newt is a kinky bitch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, awkward horny boy, self-indulgent ridiculousness, yeeeah he's kinky like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: Newt has had enough dirty dreams lately to drive him to try interesting and daring things.  Being alone in the lab can be a dangerous thing, especially when you've got pent up sexual frustration and an attraction to your lab partner you just can't shake.





	Feeling Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> This PWP inspired by/based on a couple pieces of art that Ferio has posted on their NSFW 18+ twitter account! They have been gifting us with so much glorious NSFW fanart, I hoped to return the favor somehow and show my thanks with this ridiculousness. ;D <3
> 
> (also sorry I'm shit at titles LMAO)

The lab was quiet.  Hermann was gone, leaving Newt working alone for once.  Or, trying to, anyway. He’d been very distracted as of late.  Early on in their working relationship Newt had acknowledged that Hermann Gottlieb was a  _ very _ attractive human being, and had it not been for how infuriating he was, Newt totally would have made a move on that by now.  But for as hot as he was, he was also a jerk, and they spent the better part of every day yelling at each other. Soooooo that was off the table.

 

It didn’t have to be, necessarily, but Newt found for the first time in a long time that he didn’t have the guts to go for it.  So he squashed his attraction as best he could, even if it was difficult due to the fact that he hadn’t been laid in … well, a while.  But he was strong of will and stubborn of head, so he was determined to move along.

 

That was when the dreams started.

 

Dirty dreams were both awesome and shitty.  On the one hand, it wasn’t half bad waking up with a raging hard on he desperately needed to take care of, paired with whatever crazy fantasy his mind had cooked up while he was asleep.  On the other hand, it was a little depressing considering that’s all they would be. Fantasies. Plus, the rare occasion when he woke up having already somehow ejaculated in his boxers was bizarre.  And sticky. Kinda gross, body, thanks.

 

All of these dreams had involved Hermann in some shape or form, of course.  Newt felt a little obsessed. He drummed his fingers on the countertop and sighed, leaning back from the current kaiju sample splayed out before him.  It was for sure bad when even his beautiful kaiju guts couldn’t keep him focused.

 

Idly, Newt glanced around the lab.  As he scanned Hermann’s side of the room, something caught his eye.  He blinked, tilting his head. Hermann had left his cane here? Wow. Sure, on occasion his fellow scientist was having a good enough day that he could move around without the walking aid, though he  _ never _ went anywhere long without it, just in case.  So Newt was definitely surprised to see it there.  There were of course other explanations. It’s not like Hermann only owned one cane, surely he had another.  He’d really only ever seen him with one, but Hermann was  **not** a forgettable person, especially when it came to something to vital to him, so it’s not like he could have just LEFT it.  Right? It made Newt smile a bit, though, seeing it there. He gazed at it, looking up and down at it, before having an interesting idea.

 

Licking his lips, Newt tugged the earbuds out of his ears and pushed away from the table.    He headed over to Hermann’s side of the lab and scooped the cane up, holding it with both hands and turning it.  It was smooth to the touch, very nice. In a way, it reminded Newt of the man himself: thin and rigid and silent.  His thoughts lingered on the comparison, and while he was well aware of how dumb a comparison it was, it stirred something inside of him.

 

Newt swallowed, the twitch of his hardening and interested erection almost surprising him.  Yeah, this was stirring up all kinds of filthy ideas. He needed to set the cane down and leave, maybe go back to his quarters and take care of things real quick, and then get on with work.  Any minute now, he’d just prop the cane back up against the chalkboard …

 

Or.   **Or.**

 

Yeah, okay, Newt couldn’t deny the curiosity.  He was a scientist, after all. A scientist who hadn’t had sex in a while, and while he could go months without it and be fine, the damn dreams he’d been having lately made it more difficult to sustain his libido.  Really, this was all Hermann’s fault. If he didn’t flaunt around those sharp cheekbones, beautiful eyelashes, and full lips, Newt wouldn’t be so damn needy.

 

He glanced around the lab, before wandering over to the small area they had set up a while ago as a mini break section.  Newt had drunkenly acquired a couch one night and it ended up there, though he honestly couldn’t remember where it came from.  It had come in handy too many times for him to ever think twice about it, though, and it was the perfect area to wander over and slowly sink down onto his knees.

 

Newt let out a shaky breath, and before he could let himself second-guess anything, he stuck the cane in between his legs and pressed himself against it.  The spark it sent right to his crotch was almost intoxicating. He could feel his cheeks getting red almost instantly. He glanced around the lab, taking in the stillness, and wrapped a hand around the handle of the cane to hold it in place.  Then, he experimentally started to rock his hips against it.

 

He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning loudly at the feeling.  Newt let his head fall forward, his forehead pressing against the end of the cane, and his eyes fluttered closed.  He shifted his hips again, grinding against the cane, thinking momentarily about how awesome it would be if it was Hermann’s leg he was rocking against instead.  This only spurred him on further, and after a moment Newt was lifting his head again, glasses slipping down his nose slightly, panting as he got more and more turned on.

 

After a moment, Newt smirked as he decided to take the fantasy a bit further.  Licking his lips, he brought the cane a little closer and pressed his lips against it, thinking about  _ something else _ it could be.  He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the handle and licking it, his hips twitching a bit erratically.  He huffed, moaning softly.

 

“God,” he whispered to no one, closing his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the smooth edge of the handle.  It could have been the type of cane that had pointed, wide edges, but no. No, it was more sleek than that, rounded and made to be more comfortable to hold and use for longer periods of time.  It was perfect. It was …

 

Newt had an awful thought.  An awful, dirty,  **_awesome_ ** thought.  He forced himself to stop moving, knowing that if he kept going just a little longer he would have made himself cum.  But he waited, because he had a feeling it would be worth it.

 

Setting the cane down, he got up on shaky legs and palmed at the front of his pants, trying to adjust himself.  He was sensitive, and the touch alone made him let out another breathy moan. Crossing the lab, he went over to the supply closet and started to dig around until he found a bottle of lubricant.  He grinned, snatching it and heading back over to the couch.

 

“Okay Newt,” he said to himself, his heart pounding.  “Let’s do something crazy.”

 

Newt was never one to turn down trying something out of the box or adventurous in the bedroom.  You never knew what you’d like until you tried it, right? If that made him a kinky motherfucker, then hell yeah, he was kinky as hell and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.  He’d gotten himself off with a variety of things over the years, though this one would be a first. He was oddly excited about it, even if the fact that it was going to be with the cane that belonged to his colleague made it  _ sorta _ dirty.  Somehow, though, that made it hotter.

 

It was with shaky fingers that Newt unbuttoned and pulled of his pants and underwear, dropping them in a pile on one side of the couch.  His cock stood free now, dripping with anticipation, and Newt sighed with relief at not feeling so cramped anymore. He picked up the cane and set it on the couch, before getting on as well and picking up the lube.

 

Pouring some onto his hand, he coated his fingers and reached around, pushing one digit inside of him, and then a second, to properly prepare himself.  He groaned again, twisting his wrist and pushing them in the best he could. The familiar burn he felt as he spread them, opening himself, made him shiver.  He went as quickly as he dared, and when he finally felt that he was good enough, he pulled his hands back out and wiped them hastily on a cushion. Then, he grabbed the cane, the lube, and made the handle nice and slick.

 

His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking, but he coated it entirely and slid it under him.  His brow furrowed in concentration as he pressed the smooth handle against his entrance. His breath hitched and he paused for a moment, closing his eyes.  He drew in a slow, deep breath, exhaled heavily, and pushed himself down on the cane.

 

He cried out as it breached his entrance, wide enough that it burned harshly, but god did the pain turn into pleasure almost immediately.  He whimpered, stopping so he could get used to the feeling. His heart was pounding and he could feel his erection throbbing along with it.  He let out a few small pants, and then bit his lip and kept moving.

 

Newt threw his head back and closed his eyes, picturing that this was Hermann he was sinking down onto.  He imagined how the other man would look spread out under him, pale and slender and just toned enough to make Newt want to bite at his stomach muscles.  He’d seen them poke out before when Hermann would be reaching up to write along his chalkboard, his millions of layers riding up juuuuuust high enough for Newt to catch a peak.  He shuddered, rocking his hips and taking in more of the handle until it was in as far as it could go.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped, gripping the cane tightly and rocking his hips.  “ _ Ooooohhhgod _ .”

 

He moved slow at first, careful to not end up hurting himself by doing something stupid.  But the lube was doing its job, and he had adjusted to the size of the handle rather quickly, and before long Newt was rocking his hips in earnest.  Sweat slid down the side of his face, panting and moaning, eyes still closed, living out his wild fantasy.

 

He could feel his orgasm building before long.  All he had to do was take one hand off the cane, stroke himself a few times to really let loose.  His fingers twitched with the need to do so, and finally he let go-

 

“What on  **earth** are you doing?!”

 

Newt yelped, eyes shooting open in panic and stopping his movements completely.  It was with insane embarrassment that he laid eyes on Hermann, having walked into the lab (with another cane, damnit he did have two, of course he did), eyes wide with shock at the sight before him.

 

“I, uh,” Newt stammered, trying to think of something, anything to say.  He was so embarrassed, borderline mortified, and so close to his release that the whole situation was maddening.  He’d been caught, and he should be freaking out, but his embarrassment was also kind of a turn-on. Huh. File that away for later examination.

 

“Are you … that’s my cane,” Hermann said bluntly, but he didn’t sound angry or disgusted.  That was a surprise. Instead, sharp eyes stared right into his, and Newt felt his face get so hot he was dizzy.

 

“Y-yeah, it…”

 

“You’re fucking yourself with my cane.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Newt hummed weakly, nodding.

 

“Are you done?” Hermann asked, arching an eyebrow.  That was a strange question. Newt blinked.

 

“W-well, uh … no, not …”

 

“Go on then.”

 

Newt’s jaw dropped.   _ What?! _  He glanced down at his spread legs, the cane extending between them, his penis standing straight up, and then back at Hermann.  Hermann, who was walking closer and sitting down on the couch. Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute.

 

“Y-you, ah, want me to…”

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Hermann said cooly, his eyes wandering across Newt’s body.

 

Well fuck, that was hot.  Newt just nodded and swallowed, both hands back on the cane now, and began to move his hips again.  The pleasure that shot through him made him whimper. He would analyze this crazy situation later. But for now, he needed to come, badly, and Hermann was giving him permission to.  No, Hermann practically commanded him to.

 

He found his rhythm again quickly, almost forgetting Hermann was sitting there watching as he rocked his hips and moaned.  Only this time, there was a smooth voice humming and offering words of encouragement. Then, a hand was wrapping around him, and Newt yelped, opening his eyes again to stare in more shock at Hermann.  His lab partner had … had leaned in closer and was stroking his dick now. Well. Well, uh.

 

“Oh fuck,” he cried out, thrusting up into Hermann’s hand and pushing the cane deep inside of him.  “Oh  _ Hermann _ -”

  
  


Newt cried out as he sat up in bed, trembling.  Shit fucking hell, he’d had dirty dreams, but this was at a whole new level.  Trembling, he kicked his covers off and tugged his boxers down, wrapping a hand around himself and closing his eyes.  He barely had to touch himself, stroking three times before he came, groaning loudly as the release caused all of his muscles to turn to jelly.

 

Then, he was collapsing back in bed again.  He slung an arm over his eyes, panting.

 

“What the fuck…” Newt whispered at himself, the images in his mind still so vivid he could swear he was getting hard again.  He had fantasized about Hermann and his cane before, but … but this was on a whole other level.

 

God.  He needed to have sex with someone before he lost his damn mind. 


End file.
